


Stand Up

by Pin (Pinnly)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnly/pseuds/Pin
Summary: After a life of attracting only people who use and discard others at their own convenience, it's time to take a stand.





	Stand Up

There are points that come in life  
when I need to understand,  
sometimes I find I’ve been too nice  
and must take a stand.

I don’t like being pushed away.  
I don’t enjoy being walked on.  
I’m not just entertainment for today,  
For friends, I stay for the long run.

Thus here I am, standing my ground.  
I won’t invest in a fair-weather friend.  
I won’t stand for being pushed around.  
I declare my right, my will, and it will not bend.

Look outside from that destructive tunnel.  
Pull your head out of the sand.  
Discover it’s more than just you who can feel.  
We can all hurt the same, no matter our “brand.”

Maybe I’m not the most confident.  
Of what to say, I can be quite unsure.  
Often it’s quite evident  
that I can be socially immature.

But if you spend over a minute  
getting to know the real me,  
you’ll find my heart has good in it,  
and there’s plenty more to see.

To shrug off my friendship, that’s all up to you.  
I’ll leave you alone; words couldn’t be spoken more true.  
Give me the cold shoulder. I’ll take the hint, certainly.  
After I’m gone, I’ll find someone who likes me for me.

Should you decide to stay my friend,  
I’ll give you a long-reserved smile.  
Should you return it, my arm I will extend  
and I’ll ask, “Care to stay for a while?”


End file.
